In known large-caliber sabot cage projectiles, which respectively include a sub-caliber penetrator and a center sabot cage segmented through longitudinal slits (i.e., a 2-flange sabot cage), the sabot cage segments are held together before firing, i.a., by the guiding- and sealing band arranged on the rear flange. In order to achieve a reproducible release of the sabot cage segments as soon as the sabot cage projectile has passed the muzzle of the corresponding weapon barrel, predetermined breaking points are usually sunk into the guiding band, wherein the breaking points effect a defined rupture of the sabot cage segments along the longitudinal slits. The disadvantage with these known sabot cage projectiles is the relatively high costs associated with the milling for insertion of the predetermined breaking points in the sealing band.
In large-caliber sabot cage projectiles provided with an impact sabot cage, a guiding cage segmented through longitudinal slits is adjacent at the front to the propelling element of the impact sabot cage, wherein the guiding cage is connected at the rear to the propelling element via a segmented receptacle device and at the front to a guiding disk. The segmented receptacle device is held together thereby through a holding- and sealing band.
In order to ensure a defined release of the segments of the receptacle device, including the segments of the guiding cage after firing also in sabot cage projectiles of this type, it would be advantageous per se to mill predetermined breaking points into the holding- and sealing band, likewise. However, the expense for the milling process would also be relatively time- and cost-intensive in this case.
The object of the present invention is to disclose a method with which predetermined breaking points are inserted in the holding- and guiding band of an, in particular large-caliber, sabot cage projectile provided with an impact sabot cage in a cost-effective manner. Moreover, a work tool is to be disclosed with which the method, according to the invention, can be carried out.